


Drabbles : Pin : G-PG13

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-04
Updated: 2010-05-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A selection of Yamapi/Jin drabbles, mostly gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabbles : Pin : G-PG13

**Yamapi/Jin, "my bo~y lollipop" : PG, 49 words** for Pippa

"Jin."

"Mmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Mm rompheemo-"

"Jin."

"Mmm?"

"You need to stop."

"Mmmii?"

"I'm serious."

"Mm-mph!"

The lollipop Jin claimed to have been using to 'practice' for his role lay abandoned on the floor, but he soon decided Yamapi's tongue was much more fun to suck on.

  
**Yamapi/Jin, chocolate : PG13, 471 words** for Crys

Yamapi stares at the smooth, creamy confection hungrily, gaze dark and needy. The first – and last – piece of chocolate he could squeeze into his diet. He was going to savour it, let it melt on his tongue, feel the sweetness explode in his mouth and slide down his throat like the exquisite treat it was, enjoying the flavour lingering long after he'd swallowed it all down.

Picking it up, he brought it slowly to his mouth, inhaling the delicious scent as he brought it closer, his mouth already watering at the prospect, just a little closer and he'd be able to taste it-

Then Jin swoops down, plucking the chocolate from between Yamapi's fingers and popping it into his mouth.

“Ooh, that's good stuff, where'd you get that?”

Slowly, Yamapi turns cold eyes to regard the thief in his apartment. Jin pales under the stare, jaw freezing mid-chew.

“What?”

“That was the only piece of chocolate I've seen for months!” Yamapi can barely contain himself, and it's only Jin's wide, innocent eyes that soften his words.

“I'm sorry! I'll buy you some more!”

Yamapi sighs, “I can't have any more, that was it.”

Jin looks sufficiently abashed, but his eyes when they meet Yamapi's are shining, not looking as apologetic as Yamapi thinks they should, given the severity of the situation. Jin takes slow, purposeful steps, crossing the room until he's right up in Yamapi's personal space, then keeps on coming, settling himself down in Yamapi's lap, arms winding around his neck.

“If you want it that badly, why don't you come and get it back?”

Yamapi grins, any frustration melting away at the feel of Jin's fingers stroking through the hair at the back of his neck, and closes his eyes as Jin nudges their noses together. Jin's mouth is warm against his own, and Yamapi slides his tongue along the crease of his lips, urging his way inside. He can still taste the sweetness of the chocolate in Jin's mouth, seeks out every last trace of it with long swipes of his tongue, swallowing down the flavour and Jin's soft sounds of approval as the other man's hands grip his hair a little tighter, pull him that little bit closer. Yamapi slides his hands up under Jin's shirt to rest against the small of his back, breathing carefully through his nose and around Jin's tongue as it chases his own back into his mouth. The chocolate was sweet, but Jin is sweeter, his kisses warming Yamapi in a way no treat or candy could ever hope to accomplish.

Chocolate is nothing compared to the heat of Jin's tongue against his own, the smoothness of his lips as they brush together, the taste of pure Jin in his mouth, and Yamapi thinks that as long as Jin keeps kissing him like this, he could give up anything for life.

  
**Yamapi/Jin, QoP aftermath : G, 204 words** for Heather

Jin's still riding the high as the concert ends and they all traipse backstage, bickering over who gets the first showers. He's the first back to the dressing room, nudging it open with his elbow and stopping short, letting Ueda walk straight into his back as he finds Yamapi sprawled on one of the empty sofas. His friend grins at him, and Jin feels his face just about splitting in two.

"You ass! I can't believe you came and didn't tell me!"

Yamapi just winks and carries on grinning.

Jin flops down next to him and watches until the last of his bandmates have left for the showers, no longer bothered about getting in there first, then leans to the side, his friend's arm slipping easily around his shoulders. He'd never voice how tired he'd been, how high his fever was, or how uplifting Yamapi's mere presence on that stage had been to him - even if the teary-eyed close-up of him they'd snuck in wasn't proof enough already.

Instead, Jin lets Yamapi hold him, and murmurs quietly, "Thanks for coming."

Yamapi's only response is to rest his cheek against Jin's hair and squeeze him gently, and really, that's all the communication they need.

  
**Yamapi/Jin, picking out the couch of epiphanies : PG, 138 words** for Crys

"Too small."

"This?"

"Too brown."

"This?"

Silence. Then, "Too soft."

A sigh.

"This?"

"Too tall."

" _This_?"

"Too shallow."

"Too sha- Jin, _how_ exactly are you choosing between these couches?"

Jin grins, and gets that look in his eye that means Yamapi should run and hide before it's too late.

"It's gotta be just right for when I confess. If it's too small, or too soft, or too shallow, we won't be able to have sex on it!"

Yamapi blinks.

"Is that your confession, then?"

Jin looks thoughtful for a moment, pursing his lips, "I guess so."

"Oh. How romantic."

"I thought so!"

"... How about this one?"

"But it's brown! And _leather_ , Pi, _fake_ leather, that'll stick like sh-"

"Do you want to have sex tonight or not?" Yamapi hisses, and Jin straightens.

"Excuse me, we'll take this one!"

  
**Yamapi/Jin, haunted house : G, 292 words** for Riha

"Pi?" A voice whispers, and Yamapi casts his eyes about in the darkness.

"Mm?"

He feels the air shift before him then light fingers are brushing his arm hesitantly. Once the hand has established he's safe to touch, it curls around his wrist tightly.

"Does it have to be so dark?"

"Bakanishi," Yamapi admonishes fondly, "The lights don't work. I brought a torch, if yo-"

"No!" Jin whispers hurridly, and Yamapi can feel him huddling closer in his sleeping bag, "That might attract the ghosts!"

Yamapi doesn't bother pointing out that Jin's logic sucks - it wouldn't be news to either of them. Instead, he covers Jin's hand with his own, turning onto his side to face his friend.

"Just go to sleep, and when you wake up it'll be light and we can get the game from Ryo and go home."

Jin's pouting - Yamapi doesn't have to be able to see him to know. "Can't we jus tell him we did it?"

He tries not to laugh at how small Jin sounds, "He'd find out, you know he would. And he'd tell everyone at school we were to chicken to even sit out the night, and they'd tease us forever."

The house groans, floorboards creaking, and Jin whimpers and shuffles closer. Turned on his side like this, Yamapi can smell Jin's shampoo, fresh and clean, and he closes his eyes to let that mixed with the underlying scent of _Jin_ cloud his senses.

When something tiny and probably rodent-lik scuttles across the bottom of Jin's sleeping bag, and his friend all but leaps into Yamapi's arms with a yelp, he decides that, even if it was originally just for shits and giggles, it was definitely one of Ryo's better ideas.

  
**Pin+Koyama, "...So why were you smoking a camel?" -- "It's a type of cigarette, dumbass." -- "Hey, stop being mean!" : G, 162 words** for Pippa

"So I had my Camels, right," Jin's saying, Yamapi hanging on his every word, "And I couldn't get a light. And there was this chick, and she wa- ...she..." Jin pauses, waves a hand in front of Yamapi's face, who appears to be deep in thought.

"So..." Yamapi says eventually, "Why were you smoking a camel?"

Jin sighs heavily, "It's a type of _cigarette_ , dumbass."

"Hey, stop being mean." Yamapi pouts, and Koyama coughs softly from his chair across the room.

Yamapi kicks Jin. "Shh," he whispers, "You'll get us in trouble."

"What? Me?"

"Mmhmm. We aren't allowed to say things like that in here, it's bad for the member-ai."

Jin boggles, "Ehh?! I only said 'dumbass'!"

Koyama coughs louder, more pointedly.

"Shut up!" Yamapi hisses, kicking Jin hard enough to make him yelp, "If he pulls out the tears, I _will_ kill you."

Jin sulks for the rest of the afternoon, but at least, Yamapi reasons, he keeps his mouth shut.


End file.
